The present invention generally relates to storage means for fishing accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable carrying means for fishing gear and personal items.
Sport fishermen utilize a broad variety of fishing accessories including numerous hooks, lures, bobbers, sinkers, and fishing lines. Usually these fishing accessories are stored in a tackle box. A well-stocked tackle box can become heavy and difficult to transport, especially when simultaneously transporting fishing rods, coolers and the like. When a fisherman leaves the tackle box on the dock or pier the fishing gear is not readily accessible for quick changes while fishing. If the tackle box is taken out in a boat there is the ever-present danger of it being knocked into the water and the entire contents becoming lost. These accessories often represent a significant financial and emotional investment by the fisherman.
To address the aforementioned problems the prior art discloses fisherman's vests having a plurality of pockets for receipt of the various items of fisherman's gear. Such vests generally restrict complete freedom of movement and are uncomfortable, particularly in warm weather. Furthermore, fisherman's vests come in specific sizes and thus are not adaptable to be worn by persons of distinctively different weight and height.